How You Remind Me ?
by Arashi.x1999
Summary: Capitão Jack Sparrow está em um bar de Tortuga contando para Will e Lois seus sentimentos por Joane - Parte da Come to Caribbean .


How You Remind Me? (Nickelback) - A Pirates of the Caribbean (Come Into The Caribbean) Songfic  
  
Essa fic é na visão do Jack, num barzinho de Tortuga, bebendo e contando para Will e Lois seus sentimentos por Joane.   
  
R&R  
  
"Never made it as a wise man (Nunca fui um homem sábio)  
  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing (Eu não podia evitar que um pobre homem roubasse)  
  
Tired of living like a blind man (Cansado de viver como um homem cego)  
  
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling (Eu estou cheio de uma visão sem um senso de sentimento)"  
  
- Tenho que admitir, não sou o melhor homem do mundo...mas com certeza sou um bom capitão! E, se me permitem dizer, o MELHOR de todos os mares!! Claro que às vezes eu me aproveito um pouco dos outros (N/A: cara...isso pq ele disse "às vezes" XD ) e faço algumas coisas incorretas. Mas, SENHOR, POR QUE SERÁ QUE ELA NÃO ACEITA QUE EU GOSTO MESMO DELA??? Sim, nós dois brigamos MUITO...  
  
- E nós agüentamos...  
  
- Filho, eu falo e você cala a boca, savvy? - eu estava colocando meu décimo sexto copo de rum pra dentro. Realmente, aquela noite não estava nada boa, tirando o rum, claro.  
  
- Jack, pára com isso, vai te fazer mal...  
  
- Deixa, Lois. Ele não vai parar mesmo... Continua desabafando Jack. - Will disse irônico, ele não podia falar daquele jeito comigo!!! Mas eu nem aguentava lutar com ele naquele estado. Achei melhor continuar...  
  
"And this is how you remind me (E é assim que você me lembra)  
  
And this is how you remind me of what I really am (É assim que você me lembra de quem eu realmente sou)  
  
And this is how you remind me of what I really am (É assim que você me lembra de quem eu realmente sou)"  
  
- Ela não percebe que eu não sou tão ruim assim??  
  
- Ohhhh...você é uma boa pessoa, Jack!! - Lois é a melhor amiga de Joane. Nos conhecemos dia desses e agora formamos a tripulação mais admirada de todo Caribe. As duas são totalmente diferentes uma da outra. Lois é garotinha boazinha, não é a toa que está com o adorável William...agora a minha Joane...(N/A: soooooooo cute )ela sim é a mulher que todo capitão respeitado, como eu, deseja. Somos iguais. Claro, bem melhor que eu...  
  
- ...mas ela não pensa assim...  
  
- Desde quando o GRANDE Capitão Jack Sparrow se importa com os sentimentos alheios ? - dessa vez, Turner falava a verdade, entretanto...  
  
- Agora é diferente!! Vocês não entendem?? - eu segurei um desconhecido que estava passando pela camisa - E-U A-M-O J-O-A-N-E S-W-A-L-L-O-W !!!! - eu gritei na cara dele, o cara ficou assustado...nem voltou mais naquele bar.  
  
- E por que você não fala isso pra ela? Ia ser TÃO mais fácil!! - Will estava me irritando mais uma vez. Eu estava indo para cima dele quando ela chegou. Linda e maravilhosa como sempre. Ela tinha o seu estilo todo especial de abrir a porta e mostrar a sua presença balançando os longos cabelos negros como a noite.  
  
"It's not like you to say sorry (Não é da sua pessoa se lamentar)  
  
I was waiting on a different story (Eu contava com uma história diferente)  
  
This time I'm mistaken (Desta vez eu estou enganado)  
  
For handing you a heart worth breaking (Por te dar um coração que vale a pena ser quebrado)   
  
And I've been wrong, I've been down (E eu tenho sido incorreto, tenho estado pra baixo)   
  
Into the bottom of every bottle (No fundo de cada garrafa)  
  
These five words in my head (Estas cinco palavras na minha cabeça)  
  
Scream, "Are we having fun yet?" (Gritam: nós já estamos nos divertindo?)   
  
Yeah, yeah, no, no   
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no"  
  
- Vocês estão aqui desde quando? Eu procurei nessa ilha inteira e nem sinal de vocês...  
  
- Problemas, amor, problemas. - eu disse, já bêbado pra ela.  
  
- Jack - ela suspirou - eu NÃO SOU O SEU AMOR!!! - eu nem sei o que aconteceu naquele momento, eu tinha levado um tapa tão forte dela que me deixou no chão.  
  
- Joane!! Jack... - tadinha da Lois, ela não sabia se brigava com Joane ou se me socorria. Mas eu me levantei sozinho e me coloquei frente a frente de Swallow. Ahh..ela ia me ouvir agora!!!  
  
- ESCUTA AQUI, Ô GAROTINHA...você NÃO pode falar assim com o SEU Capitão !!! - passei vários minutos ali gritando pra quem quisesse ouvir o como eu odiava estar sempre brigando com ela. Tive um belo público, todos pararam para olhar a cena. - Yo... - eu, finalmente, olhei pra ela. Não. Tadinha. Estava chorando, olhando pra mim tristemente. Eu não queria que ela reagisse daquela forma.  
  
- Ja-Jack. - ela soluçava. - Eu também não queria brigar tanto com você. Me desculpa... - Não...ela estava se desculpando???!!! Não era isso que eu queria ouvir dela. Joane não é de pedir desculpas para ninguém. Eu esperava que ela falasse alguma coisa ao meu favor, não desculpa.  
  
- É...eu estou mesmo errado quanto a TUDO... já cheguei ao fundo do poço, estou bebendo até me matar, estou abrindo meu coração para uma simples garota. Agora, eu pergunto a todos os meus companheiros presentes. - eu falei levantando o copo de rum para todos ali. - Eu estou feliz com isso??? - todos começaram a gritar qualquer coisa que eu não consegui captar. - Eu amo você.  
  
"It's not like you didn't know that (Não é da sua pessoa que não soubesse disto)  
  
I said I love you and I swear I still do (Eu disse que eu te amo e eu ainda amo)  
  
And it must have been so bad (E isto deve estar sendo muito mal)  
  
Cause living with me must have damn near killed you (Porque viver comigo deve ter quase matado você)"  
  
- Me admira que você não sabia disso, amor. Yeah, eu disse que te amava e vou continuar te amando. Pra você deve ser muito difícil essa situação toda. Conviver comigo nesse tempo...briga atrás de briga. Eu sei como você se sente...  
  
"And this is how you remind me of what I really am (É assim que você me lembra de quem eu realmente sou) And this is how you remind me of what I really am (É assim que você me lembra de quem eu realmente sou)"  
  
- Você nem se esforça pra perceber que eu não sou do jeito que você me vê...  
  
N/A: Ohhhh....fim XD AMEI fazer essa fic!!!- Foi rapidinha e as cenas, diálogos, roteiro...vinham facilmente na minha mente. O difícil é fazer fic na visão do Jack oO ele é ele XD mas como na verdade essa fic foi feita pela Lois, não pelo Jack ficou mais romântica =P Tinha mais música depois disso mas eram versos repetidos e achei melhor parar por aí "  
  
Tá bem curtinha mas vocês bem que podiam comentar, né?XD 


End file.
